Lego Batman 2
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: What happens when the team plays Lego Batman 2? three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I'm Rose the ninja! I came up with this idea playing Lego Batman 2 and having YJ constantly on my mind. If someone else wrote something like this, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to copy/steal their idea! I havn't read any so idk... This takes place after Zatanna joins the team. I would have Rocket in it, but she's only in like two episodes and I don't know her personality. I was gonna post something else, but then came up with this idea. Sorry if the characters are OOC! If you have any way to make it better, please tell me! This will probably be a three-shot!**

**If anyone is wondering about JADA (Just Another Dimensional Accident), me and Katie - er, _Katie and I - _ haven't been able to get together and write some chapters. We will hopefully do it soon, but school is overwhelming for us both, emphasis on the over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. I am not making money off this fanfic, if anything I'm getting more people to watch the show! All copyrights to DC, greg weisman (sp? I think?) nintendo, cartoon network, and whoever else owns anything in my fanfic! Whew, done!**

**I wrote this three-shot for fun so i don't know if people will like it, but whatever. Please, if you have a need to critisize, by all means, critisize :) Now on to the story:**

_Kid Flash – B03_

Wally came rushing into the living room where Kaldur, Conner, Zatanna, Robin, and Artemis were watching TV. M'gann was in the kitchen making cookies.

"Guys, look at this!" Wally exclaimed, almost running into Artemis.

"Watch it, Baywatch!"

Wally ignored the archer and stood in front of the TV, holding the type of case DVD's come in. 'Lego Batman 2' was on the front in bold letters. In the top right corner it said 'Wii'.

"Uh, dude, _Lego_ _Batman_ _2_? First of all, those two words should _never_ be used in the same sentence. Second, what is that?" Robin questioned his best friend.

"A video game! The characters are little Lego people and you can be a lot of different leaguers! It's the sequel to Lego Batman!" The excited speedster rambled.

Everyone gave him the 'that is stupid' look. Why would they want to play a videogame about their mentors?

"C'mon, give it a chance! Dude, look, you're in it!" He begged, pointing to the lego picture of Robin on the cover.

Just then Aqualad's com beeps, "I am afraid I must go help my king. Perhaps another time," Kaldur says, looking some-what thankful.

"Pass," Conner said.

"I've got better things to do, Kid Dork," Artemis replied.

Wally looked hopefully at the two youngest heroes.

"I've got to go practice my spells. I didn't know the right one last mission* and I've been meaning to learn some more," Zatanna said, going to her room.

Wally looked at his best friend.

"Fine, but I'm _not_ being _me_ in a _videogame_."

They put the game in the Wii, which Robin had found, and turned the game on.

"Dude, the only characters are Batman and –"

Wally cut him off, "Help me unlock some more people, than you won't have to be Batman."

"Wait, _you're_ gonna be Robin?"

"I always wondered what it was like to be you. 'Sides, you said you didn't want to be you,"

So the Boy Wonder and Fastest Kid Alive started playing the game. At first Robin played with a scowl, finding the game cheesy, As the game went on, however, Robin's famous smirk could be seen finding it's way onto the young acrobats face.

"This is _so_ unrealistic! I do NOT need an 'acrobat suit' to do acrobatics! Even the petty thugs of Gotham know that!"

"Martian Manhunter doesn't have the same powers as Superman! They just totally stereotyped aliens!"

"Batman has better moves than _that_! Hey, how come there's no grappling hook, and there's all these different _suits_? Batman may have a lot of suits, but not _different_ suits, they're all the same, all are dark for hiding in the shadows!"

"Flash can go faster than that. Even _I_ can go faster than that!"

"Joker is _not_ that lame. Yes he's psychopathic, but not _lame_."

"Wow, look at BC! I never knew a _Lego_ could be_ so hot_!"

"Dude! GA might hear you!"

"Whoa, Catwoman is _hot_!"

Robin sighs, "You say that about almost every girl. I'm surprised they got Harley's accent right!"

"That's her real accent? It's weird… Does she really say 'Mistah J' and swing a big hammer around and make goo-goo eyes at Joker?"

"Yes, I know, yes, no, yes."

The boys continued playing and jokingly making fun of the faults of the game.

-RoseTheNinja-

***Their last mission is not one from any episode. It is an insignificant little mission.**

**Thanks so much to whoever took the time to read this!**

**-Rose the ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in this story. I am mot making money off of this, this is just for my - and others' - enjoyment.**

The next day Wally and Robin had somehow convinced the team to play. They were taking turns, as the game was only two-player. Playing now was Zatanna and Artemis.

"Uh, who's Catwoman?" Zatanna asked as she selected Lego Catwoman.

"A thief. Her and Batman have a thing for each other, but you didn't hear it from me," Robin replied.

"Wow, Wonder Woman is _powerful_," Artemis said, having been Wonder Woman for a couple minutes, "She just walks into a pole and it breaks."

"We should have a tournament! We take turns two at a time, each person choosing their favorite or best character. Both start on top of Wayne Tower, someone says go, then they fight. Whoever wins goes on to the next round, but no distracting the other person or hacking the game," Wally explained, looking pointedly at Robin when he said that last part.

Everyone agreed. Zatanna and Artemis, as Catwoman and Wonder Woman, went to the top of the tower.

"Go!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wait, Wonder Woman is invincible! How do I beat her?" Zatanna questioned.

"I can fix that," Robin said, then plugged his glove into the Wii, "There, none of the characters are invincible. Instead, all the invincible people have ten hearts."

"Fair enough," said Artemis.

Catwoman and Wonder Woman fought and it was close, but Catwoman one.

"Whew, good game," said Zatanna.

"Yeah, you too."

"Next is Kal and M'gann," Wally said, handing them controllers.

Miss M chose Black Canary and Aqualad chose Nightwing.

"Who is Nightwing?" Kaldur asked Robin.

"I have no clue. The name has a nice ring to it, though."

Black Canary and Nightwing were on Wayne Tower, then started fighting when Wally said go. Black Canary won by two hearts.

"Good job, M'gann. You are certainly good at this game."

"Thanks, Kaldur!"

"Um…" Wally trailed off, trying to think of who should go next, "Me and Supey, I guess. Then Rob can jump in next round."

Kid Flash chose Flash, and Superboy chose Green Lantern.

Robin laughed his famous cackle, "You're Flash, really? As if you don't already idolize him enough. And you're even a hero yourself, in real life."

"Whatever, dude. Just say go."

"Go," Robin said, them being already on the tower.

Flash won, obviously having more practice.

"So, you and M'gann, then me and Rob?" Zatanna asked Wally, who was apparently in charge.

"Sure, then me and Rob can play each other. No offense, Zee."

"Saying 'no offense' doesn't mean it's less offensive, Kid Mouth," Artemis said as Black Canary and Flash teleported to Wayne Tower.

"Go," Robin said, not wanting to deal with another argument.

Flash and Black Canary fought and Flash won, obviously having more experience.

"Sorry, green cheeks, but I have to win to beat Rob," Wally apologized/flirted, earning him a slap to the head from Artemis.

"C'mon, our turn," Robin reminded the magician.

Robin chose Superman, and went to the top of the tower, seeing Catwoman already there.

"Go," Wally commanded.

Superman and Catwoman fought a close battle. In the end, however, Catwoman won.

"Good job, Zee, you're a natural," Robin complemented.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself."

"Hey, how come the only two people on the team _without_ super powers chose two of the most powerful super powered heroes?" Wally inquired.

Artemis glared at the speedster.

"It was just a question!"

"Well, we don't have powers in real life, so we might as well have powers in a _videogame_. Why were _you_ flash?" Robin answered.

"Touché."

Wally and Zatanna picked up their controllers and met at the tower.

"Go."

Catwoman and Flash fought, and Catwoman – as expected by Zee and Artemis – won.

-RoseTheNinja-

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read, review, and favorite/follow! Usually I would reply to the reviews at the beginning, but there are no questions and I'm in a hurry.**

**I do have a question, though, and I would appreciate it if you answered it when/if you review. The question is: What do you think of the nickname Andy/Andi for a girl, and what is your prefered spelling? Ok, two questions, but you don't have to answer the second one:) And your answer could just be: Q: no/yes.**

**Sorry for rambling, I just don't want to force anyone and want to make sure people know I love ****_all_**** reviews, whether they answer the question or not. Thanks for reading my useless authors note:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.**

The team was taking turns playing Lego Batman 2 in the living room when they heard the computer.

_Batman – 02_

_Black Canary – 13_

_Flash – 04_

Everyone but M'gann and Zatanna, who were playing, looked over at the zeta beams.

"So, this is the Lego Batman game? Aw, tiny Lego Bats!" Flash said, zooming into the room.

"Flash, we're not here to play," scolded Black Canary.

"You can't play that game anymore," said Batman, getting strait to the point.

"Aww, why? That is _so_ un–" Wally was cut off by the Bat-glare.

"Sorry, guys, but no one can understand the mind of the Bat," said Flash, earning him a bat-glare as well.

"Why are there _three_ leaguers here to ban a game?" Artemis inquired.

"I'm here for training. Did you forget today was Monday?" Black Canary answered.

"I didn't have anything better to do, so I figured 'why not see the game Wally talks about?'" Flash said.

With that, the team started their training, Flash ran off with the game, and Batman went to take care of 'business.'

At the Watchtower:

"Hey, guys, look at this cool game," Flash said. Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) turned to see Flash holding a game, "Bats banned the team from playing it. I guess he didn't want the team to figure out their secret identities. I think he left to threaten the people who made the game."

"I think Artemis told me about that game," said Green Arrow.

"We should probably test the game to find out why the team likes it so much," Green Lantern said.

So they put the game in and turned it on. Wonder Woman left, not wanting to have to deal with an upset bat.

Meanwhile:

"What made you think Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson were Batman and Robin?" Batman interrogated the creator of the game.

"I-I-I d-don't kn-know!"

"Stop producing the game and take it off the shelves immediately," Batman threatened.

"I-I'm no-ot in-in control of th-that."

Batman glared, "Then who is?"

The guy wet his pants and answered.

Batman stalked off to threaten the producer and store managers.

-Page Break-

After successfully stopping production, then having stores remove the game from their shelves, he decided to head back to the Watchtower.

"Wow, look at Alfred, the super butler, throwing plates at people and stuff." That sounded like Allen.

"So, this is what it feels like to be Batman." That one sounded like Jordan.

Batman quietly stepped into the room and saw Flash and Green Lantern playing _the_ game, with Green Arrow and Hawkwoman watching.

"What is going on here?" Batman asked in his gravelly voice.

"Oh, hey, bats," Green Arrow sheepishly greeted, "You want to play?"

Batman glared at the them.

"Run," Hawkwoman supplied, then started running with everyone else following her lead.

-RoseTheNinja-

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting this! I litterally scream everytime I get an email from FF! My family probably thinks I'm crazy or insane, but whatev. Also, thanks for answering my question! I've decided not to reply to reviews every chapter, since this is just a three-shot and no one has asked any questions. Also, if anyone has questions concerning a story, has questions about YJ, or just wants to talk, feel free to PM me:) I will not always answer right away, but will reply as soon as possible. If you want Katie to answer, address it to her as: Katie, Troll, Trollo, or Katie the Troll. For me: Rose, Ninja, R, or Rose the Ninja. Trollo dosn't come on FF often because she is uber (always wanted to use that word :D) busy. Wow, sorry for rambling, I'm just whelmed that people like this. I hope everyone has an asterous day/night/week/year!**

**-Rose the ninja**


End file.
